Conventionally, there are electronic devices known as battery connection devices which electrically connect with a battery pack for electric power tool. Such electronic devices include a charging device for charging the battery pack, an electric power tool to which electric power is supplied from the battery pack for electric power tool, and a radio to which electric power is supplied from the battery pack for electric power tool.
Other than authentic battery packs manufactured by official manufacturers, inauthentic battery packs are sometimes distributed which are copies of the authentic products. When such inauthentic battery packs are connected to the battery connection devices, there is a risk of damage to the battery connection devices or generation of abnormal heat in the battery packs.
For example, in the invention of Patent Document 1, in order to inhibit a battery connection device from damage or generation of abnormal heat due to connection with an inauthentic battery pack, the battery connection device is configured to determine whether the battery pack is an authentic product or an inauthentic product.
In the invention of Patent Document 1, a battery pack and an application circuit such as a charging device that charges the battery pack, respectively convert a random number for authentication based on a given formula. If conversion results are equal to each other, it is determined that the battery pack is an authentic product. If not, it is determined that the battery pack is an inauthentic product.